yet another veela
by brighid's flame
Summary: On the night of his birthday a depressed Harry goes through some....changes. slash DMHP Veelafic rateing just in case for later chapters. Some Ron and Hermione bashing. A little Angst.
1. Changes

I own none of the characters appearing in the Harry Potter books.

Paring: DM/HP. this is slash if you don't like it don't read it

Other pairings: HG/RW I may think of more but that is it for now

A/N this is the beginning of the grand rewrite! I'm editing more for content then spelling and grammar. Sorry guys! 3 love and bunnies juju

_Sitting in my room_

_With a needle in my hand_

_Waiting for the tomb_

_Of some old dieing man_

_-system of a down_

Chapter 1: changes

Harry was watching the rain through the cracked glass of his room on number four privet drive and contemplating the knife he held in his hand on the eve of his sixteenth birthday. There were already four large red gashes on his left wrist bleeding sluggishly now it was five minutes until midnight and he didn't want to die until he was sixteen. _One more for now _Harry thought to himself _I'm nearly done and then I'll have made up for Sirius and Cedric. I'm not needed anymore anyways, I've killed Tom. It's only a matter of time until they decide I'm too dangerous to keep. _

He sat like that, alternately considering the service he was about to do the Wizarding world and looking between the water forming puddles on the pavement outside and the knife that he had used on himself. All the while his life's blood trickled onto the floor in a steady flow.

Harry was finally feeling the effects of blood loss. He started to grow dizzier and dizzier. _I may not deserve to live any more but I'll be damned if I die before I'm sixteen. _Harry looked up, with some difficulty, to check the clock. 10 seconds left until midnight. 9….. _8 seconds till I can die_ Harry mused tiredly. 7…. 6…. 5…. 4…..3…2….

Suddenly his mind was filled with a white light and he lost consciousness. Even though he was unconscious he could still feel the pain as bone and cartilage on his face moved and his hair grew. It was like drinking a bottle of skelagrow.

-----------------------------------------------------dm---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile a few hundred miles away on the Malfoy estate, the heir of said estate, Draco Malfoy paced his room nervously. He knew his mate was changing soon but who was he? Draco fumed _I should have started searching as soon as I changed! Then I would already be by his side! I should be with him as he changes! _ Draco had known that he was gay since the end of third year after a brief fling with Blaize. Blaize and Draco had never really felt anything for each other they were just curious. Draco and Blaize were now the best of friends, but the experience had told Draco beyond any doubt that he was gay. And as such his mate would be a man. Suddenly he stopped pacing and feinted.

------------------------------------------------------hp---------------------------------------------------

When Harry awoke the pain was a mere memory. He put a hand to his face to check his glasses because everything was fuzzy he took them off and the world came into sharper focus. He was lying on the floor of his room with his knife just inches away. in…blood? and then it hit him like a free falling cow_ Waaait I'm still alive. Crap. _

Harry looked down at his wrist expecting to see bloody cuts but there was nothing marring his perfect skin

_Where are my scars?! And freckles! And for that matter when did I get my eyes fixed? AND WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL ALIVE?!? _All of this harry thought to himself as there was no one in the room, since he had sent Hedwig to Ron's once he made the decision to off himself.

He stood slowly and walked over to his cracked mirror to see what else had changed and nearly fainted when he saw his reflection.

His hair which had been cut short now cascaded down nearly to the small of his back. Harry was also surprised to find he was a few inches taller, about five nine, and his skin was a pale tan instead of freckled. He now had long feminine eyelashes, more prominent cheek bones and a small cleft in his pointed chin. As though to add to his femininity his lips were a bit bigger, fuller and darker.

Harry could do nothing more then stare at the beautiful creature he had come.

------------------------------------------LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-------------------------

Its my first Harry/Draco fic YAY! FUN FUN!

PLEASE R&R if you don't my muse will run away and join a circus and clowns scare me so it will make me cry!


	2. what?

YAY I love you people my muse tried to run but I caught her and locked her in a white padded room….heeheehee

Disclaimer: I do not own hp, it is not my fault Dumbledore is dead it is J.K.'s

Still HD slash no flames

ON WITH THE SHOW!

--------------------------------------------------------------MINE---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two MY WHAT IS WHO?

In a room decorated with blue and silver, in a bed with black silk sheets and silver hangings, Draco Malfoy woke with a feeling as though something was pulling at his heart. _/wow/_ he thought, dazed _/that must mean my mate has transformed and is close by/_

He had to see his mate, every fiber of his being was centered around finding him and keeping him. Draco sprinted down to the broom shed and got out his new Firebolt and started flying in the directon that his heart was pulling him.

HP

After examining him self thoroughly Harry fell back into a fitful sleep for two hours before he heard a sharp tap on his window.

A large gray owl came flying through his window and it held a tightly wrapped scroll in its talons. It was from Dumbledore and it read:

Harry,

I shall not beat around the bush, you are a Veela and it is imperative that you find your mate or you may get depressed. I hope you are well.

- Albus Dumbledore

/_damn I hate that man, get depressed? ME? Oh no way how could I ever be depressed when I have relatives who love me so much and such a normal life!. _Harry's mind had a better sense of sarcasm then his mouth it seemed and his inner monologue went on in this vain for some time until Harry realized that the letter had said he was a Veela and he got confused.

_/I had better lay down, I'll figure out this Veela thing in the morning _/Harry thought sleepily to himself /_apparently I am NOT supposed to die any time soon so I had better not collapse from fatigue while doing chores tomorrow or is it today…/ _

AN

So here it is, I did a little bit of a rewrite, sorry its taking so long and all that rot 3


	3. Kisses

Disclaimer: NOT my characters but I wish they were they're SOOOOOO cute!

Hi all you people if u had read my bio u would know I suck at typing MW HA HA HA HA………

O and thank you, yabberily, Dracolover45 and all you other people I love you guys!

By the way I know my chapters are short so I would love suggestions on how to fix this!

When all the world is one again

and all the people whole

a lonesomevoice would cry out

and send me back my soul

-brighid

kisses

While Harry was lying down, Draco was speeding towards his intended on his firebolt (having gotten one for his birthday). He had no idea where he was going he only knew that the pull on his heart was getting stronger.

Draco finally found where his mate was and cast an invisibility spell; breaking through the cloud cover he saw an ordinary muggle neighborhood his senses directed him to the block labeled Privet Drive. He landed at the end of the street and started walking; Draco found the house that held the source of the tugging at his heart.

It was a little house with bushes out front labeled number four, he walked up to it and started to circle the house. Then finally came around to a side window and he just knew that was where he was supposed to go. Luckily it was open so Draco jumped back on to his broom (ok remounted his broom because Malfoys never jump it is undignified).

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was had fallen asleep…. again. He was having a rather…nice dream _/he was smiling in to a brilliant pair of silver eyes. Gradually the owner of those eyes dipped his head and kissed Harry, It was like nothing he had ever experienced before it was slow and gentle and..._

Harry opened his eyes and shrieked. "EEEEEEEEEEK!" Draco drew away looking hurt. Harry relishing that his crush had just kissed him quickly said, "Stop did why you?" Of course what he had meant to say was "Why did you stop?" but his mind was still whirring from that kiss.

Draco not understanding what Harry had said looked sad, stood up, turned and said "You hate me, I know I'm sorry, I thought you were my mate."

"Then I am." Said Harry as he crossed the room, swung Draco around and kissed him on the cheek.

"B-b-but I don't understand… you hate me?"

"I never hated you. Disliked you strongly but now..."

And Harry bent his head again he knew he would never feel lost again.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Ok that sucked I am really sorry for the short ness but school just start and my teachers don't know the meaning of the words "free time"

I can't spell right and I have horrible so could you please review about other things

OH btw if you have something to say that could be mean or heart less please use a real author name!


	4. wherein lays CLOTHING!

Disclaimer-Juju: I don't own it but the characters shall do my EVIL bidding….HAHAHA

Harry and Draco: O NO! Not again! glares at readers THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

Readers: heeheehee……

kavfh, kyo anime, WrittenWords, Haunt of twilight, Yabberli, Jujube15, margo04, DestinesEntwinements, ilovedraco45, The Silver Wolf: thanks for your reviews! They were helpful and made me feel fuzzy inside! Sorry to those of you who's names I did not put on this!

wow so I started this chapter a year ago and I haven't really updated umm…. I have more of the story written but your gonna hafta wait 'cuse I'm lazy! Oh and btw flames feed my muse! They make me want to write

A week later, Harry and Draco were at Diagon ally with a room at the inn. Harry had told the Durslys he was moving out with his boyfriend. WOW. That had almost been... funny.

/_Harry was half way to the door when Vernon had waddled out of the living room with a purple face and bellowed "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING BOY?"_

_"I'm moving in with my boy friend"_

_"WHAT?" shrieked Vernon "YOU FAG, GET OUT!"_

_"That's what I was doing" said Harry calmly, as he promptly exited the house his bags floating out behind him./_

Now he and Draco were shopping in diagon ally, Draco having declared that none of his clothing was fit to where. And it was safe enough to go out because Draco had taught him how to use his Veela powers so people were no longer trying to jump him. It was surprisingly easy, all he had to do was think very strongly about how he wanted to use his powers and he would know exactly what to do. The powers Harry had gotten were more then just attraction; he was also had healing powers and was a lot at better at potions too.

Draco and Harry walked into Madame Malkin's and Draco immediately picked out five shirts, one in dark green the same color as Harry's, one is pale gray, two in black and one in white. He shoved these in Harry's direction before attacking the racks of clothing once again, and Harry had no choice but to go into a changing room and try it all on. Occasionally a robe in green or black and a pair of pants or so would come flying over the dressing room door to land on Harry's head.

Three hours later Draco and Harry found them selves staggering out of the shop laden down with bags and boxes, Draco had insisted on paying for _everything._

After a quick stop in the Leakey Cauldron to but their bags in their rooms, the pair made their way back into diagon ally, this time to look around. Many more shops had opened up after Harry had killed Voldemort, who hadn't been expecting a muggle 12 gauge.

Juju:WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH its so short! Stupid writers block! The plot bunny is malnourished and my muse is acting like….like….like ME!

Plot bunny: feed me!

Muse: dances around room on sugar high listening to hammerfall


	5. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I never have and never will.

WARNING: SLASH HP/DM don't like don't read, RON AND HERMIONE BASHING!!

JUJUNOTE: THANKS SOOOOO MUCH TO ALL MY AWSOME REVIWERS 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 sorry it took so long to update juju is sheepish O.o

There's no such priest as can bring me to heaven

-Nightwish, Bare Grace Misery

Holding hands, Harry and Draco left diagon ally and were about to go into muggle London but decided to stop in the Leaky Cauldron and consult a map before heading towards the closest shopping center.

As they were leaving the Leaky Cauldron Harry and Draco literally ran into Ron and Hermione who were coming in from muggle London. Before he really registered who exactly he had run into, Ron started yelling at them " Bloody fags watch where the hell you're going"

"Excuse me Weasel" Said Draco calmly, though he was anything but calm, Harry could feel him shaking in rage, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME AND DMY BOYFRIEND?!?"

"MALFOY!" Screamed Ron, who was quickly turning a color reminiscent of a beet, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU'D BE A DIRTY FREAK"

Harry, who until this time had been hidden safely behind his mate stepped out from behind Draco and quietly said, "I'm really sorry you feel that way Ron I guess this changes our relationship a little bit."(1)

Ron was aghast "Harry what the bloody hell are you doing with him? HE'S A MALFOY!!!!"

"Who did you think Draco was talking about when he said boyfriend?"

"OH MY GOD," shrieked Hermione, who had –until then- been a silent observer "YOUR QUEER, I can't believe I was your _FRIEND _you're so disgusting!!!!!!! From now on I no longer know you! Don't ever come near me again!!! "

By the time Ron had started yelling the entire bar was listening, including three reporters who were watching avidly as their Quick Quotes Quills took notes. This scoop would be front page on all the papers if they had anything to do with it!

Harry had been worried about how his friends would react to him being gay and had been ready for their disapproval. Now he knew how they felt, Harry found he didn't care as much as he thought he would. All he could think was "_at least this didn't happen at school"_

And then by way of answer to his friends' diatribe Harry turned around, took Draco by the shoulders and kissed him.

Half the people in the pub became in need of one VERY cold shower, and while everyone was distracted grabbed Harry's hand, shoved past a still staring Ron and headed towards the nearest alleyway.

(1) This line is sorta from Walking Tall which is a VERY good movie and I recommend it to everyone!

Sorry bout the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait, I forgot about this for a while there, but then I started getting reviews and I remembered O-O

3 juju

p.s. flames will be used to heat up my tea and make yummy marsh mellows, I strongly INCOURAGE them because me and my friends could always use a good laugh (and good tea, one can never have enough tea or coffee for that matter, but I live near Starbucks so really I don't need to make coffee :P) 3.


	6. NOTE

Hey guys,

I'm sorry to say im not going to be updating for a while. This is because i looked over the first few chapters and found them lacking. I'm going to be going back through them and do a bit of editing.

3 love and bunnies

-juju


End file.
